


Just Add Rum

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Drunk!Reader, F/M, Masturbation, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Swearing, fluffy!Dean, mentions sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 10:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16890498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: A night of relaxation quickly turns into a night of drunken shenanigans.





	Just Add Rum

God, we haven’t had a night to ourselves in- Well, let’s just say it’s been a long time since we haven’t had to worry about the world ending. It was nice, just sitting around the bunker telling random stories and drinking without an impending doom hanging over our heads.

Where I got the brilliant idea to start playing a drinking game, I had no idea. I’m a light-weight, and choosing to square off with two men twice my size was just a recipe for disaster.

“The rules are simple; someone says something they’ve never done, and any person who has, takes a drink.” I held out my rum bottle as if it illustrated my point, “First one to finish off their bottle, loses.”

“What do you ask?” Sam said.

“It can be whatever pops into your head, as long as you haven’t done it.” I explained, “The questions can be as innocent as ‘I’ve never sang along to a Taylor Swift song’. Or as personal as ‘I’ve never given road head’.”

Both brothers stared at me for a second, contemplating whether or not they actually wanted to play, but with a quick shrug of their shoulders, they were in.

“Since I’m the one who suggested it, I’ll start.” I looked at each of them, seeing if they were going to interject. When they didn’t, I continued on, “Never have I ever, been to the Grand Canyon.”

I watched as they both took a drink, grimacing slightly at the burn of the rum. I was going easy on them, or taking a cheap shot, depends on who you ask I guess. There isn’t enough alcohol in our systems to start turning this the other way, just yet.

“Who goes next?” Dean asked.

“We could go clock-wise.” I shrugged.

“Fine by me.” Dean said, “Never have I ever, gone skinny-dipping.”

I was the only one to take a drink, both Sam and Dean watching with amused expressions. I shook my head, telling them to drop it. Thankfully, they did.

“Alright, never have I ever, slept with my sibling’s partner.” Sam said.

Dean took a drink right away, earning him Sam’s trademark bitch-face. I, on the other hand, sat back for a moment. It’s been years since I’ve thought of my sister, she was the reason I started hunting in the first place. Skipping past the painful last memories, I remembered when we were both in high school, and she was seeing this guy that she knew I liked.

“Shit.” I cursed, taking my drink.

“It took you that long to figure out, if you had sex with one of your sister’s boyfriends?” Dean teased.

“Shut it. It wasn’t a proud moment, for any involved.” I grumbled. “Besides it my turn again. Never have I ever, been arrested.”

I know for a fact that both of them have, I was just being cranky about the last question. Watching them take another drink, I let my mind wander, thinking about everything but my sister. Apparently I was good at that, I missed them talking and didn’t break out of it until Sam was waving a hand in front of my face.

“Earth to Y/N/N? You still with us?” He asked.

“Yeah.” I said shaking my head, “I’m good Sammy.”

“Did you hear anything I said?” Dean asked.

“Nope.”

“Alright Space Princess, I’ll repeat myself, never have I ever, cried watching Marley and Me.”

“That’s a downright lie! You just watched it with me the other day, and you were crying at the end, just like I was.” I jabbed a finger into his chest, “Drink up Winchester.”

He didn’t object as he lifted the bottle to his lips and took his drink. A shit eating grin barely concealed by the opening of his bottle. Sam’s lips were twitching to match his brother’s expression. Any other time I would have brushed of their shared internal conversations, but this time it was about me, and it wasn’t sitting well.

“Son of a bitch!” I exclaimed, “That wasn’t the real question, was it?”

“Oh that was very much the question Sweetheart, we just wanted to see if you were really paying attention.” Dean laughed.

“Assholes.” I grumbled, slouching slightly in my chair, muttering under my breath, “Just wait until it’s my turn again.”

“What?” Dean asked, holding a hand up to his ear, “Didn’t quite catch that.”

“Nothing.” I said.

“That’s what I thought.”  _God, why did he have to do that smug smirk?_ You know, the one he flashes just before he tells you that he’s not coming back to the room tonight? Yeah, that one.

“If you two are done, I believe it’s my turn.” Sam grinned.  _What is with those two and their smirks? They’re planning something._ “Never have I ever masturbated to the thought of someone in this room.”  _YOU LITTLE SHIT!_

I’m so glad I had nothing in my mouth; if I had, it would have ended up all over the table in front of me.  _How the hell could he have known?!_   It’s not like I’m the most vocal, at least, not when I’m by myself. There is no way he could have known. Unless he was talking about Dean?

I hazard a glance at the older Winchester, and sure enough, his glare said it all. If looks could kill, Sam would be a smoldering pile of ash. For someone who professionally lies, he didn’t quite have his poker face working for him tonight.

Knowing Dean was the intended target of Sam’s question, I decided to play with him a little bit more; the warmth of the rum slowing starting to spread through me, making me bold.  _Light-weight, remember?_

“What’s the matter Dean?” I asked, feigning innocence.

“Nothing.” He grumbled.

“Really? Cuz from here, it looks like you’re trying to set Sam on fire with your mind.” I giggled.

“I’m not. And I’m not answering that question.” He was still glaring at his brother.

“That’s okay.” I smiled, lifting my bottle to my lips, “If you’re not comfortable with me knowing you think of me, I’ll pretend this question never came up.”

With a wink, I threw my head back and took a healthy drink. “Now, my turn.”

* * *

Five, maybe six, rounds later, and I was losing. Or was I winning? I can’t remember anymore.

Sam had called it quits shortly after the ‘masturbation’ incident, saying something about he was tired. Probably was tired of the daggers Dean kept shooting his way. I was drunk and my competitive side was showing, Dean may be able to out drink me, but he won’t be able to out innocent me.  _Is that a real thing?_

“Never have I ever, had sex in the back of the Impala.” I smirked, knowing full well that Dean has definitely christened the back seats of his beloved Baby.

“Screw you.” He quipped, downing the last of his bottle.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” I slurred.

“Not when you’re like this.”

“Like what Dean?” I stood, trying to keep my balance as I moved around to where he was sitting.

“Drunk.” He said, as he looked up at me.

“Ha! From here, I’m taller than you!” I quickly moved so I was sitting in his lap, “But I think I like it better down here.”

“I think it’s time for bed.” He said, picking me up.

“I don’t want to go to bed. I want to stay up and drink more rum!” I giggled, “Don’t you like rum Dean?”

“I sure do. But there isn’t any left.” When did we get to my room?

“ **Why is the rum always gone?** ” I pouted, as he sat me on my bed.

“Because you keep drinking it all.” He touched his finger to my nose.

“Do you really think of me when you play with yourself?” I asked.

“I’ll answer that when you’ve sobered up a bit Sweetheart.” He chuckled, tucking me in.

“Drunk me won’t let sober me forget. I promise.” I held out my pinky, waiting for him to do the same.

“Good night, Y/n.” Dean shook his head, gently lowering my hand.

“Night Dean.”


End file.
